A Trip to the Truth
by DW'NINJA'KITTY
Summary: Peyton has to make what could be the most important choice of her life. so leaveing her friends behind in Tree Hill,she sneaks away in the middle of the night to face her birth mothers demons,or are they her own. seeking comfort in the arms of ChrisKeller
1. Lifes greatest trip

Disclaimer: I do not own, any rights what so ever to One Tree Hill.

A/N: personally I think there is more to Chris Keller then what there is on the show. Okay so Tyler Hilton is a BABE. So I'm making there be more to him. I'm making up the story line I'm using for his life prior to his appearance in Tree Hill. Just be nice. Please.

Peyton, sat alone on the greyhound bus. She was scared of where she was heading, yet she knew it was some where she had to go. She sat near the back, with her head leaned against the window, staring out at the pounding rain. The bus was making it's last stop, at a station before, it traveled to her destination. The bus emptied, almost completely when the doors opened. Only a few people got on, none of which Peyton paid any attention to.

Until, a tall, spiky haired blond slipped into the seat next to her. She slowly turned her head to look at the guy, and her blue eyes met his.

"Hello Peyton, long way from Tree Hill aren't we?"

"Can't you go sit somewhere else" Peyton snarled.

"Well, either I set beside ya, or the strange creepy guy, that keeps staring at you is going to come sit beside ya."

"I think I'd much rather set with him."

"I don't know, he looks like some psycho killer. He'd probably kidnap ya first chance he gets, then kill ya, after doing goodness knows what to ya."

"Fine, just keep your mouth shut." Peyton turned back to the window, trying to ignore her the man sitting next to her.

"So, why are you heading to Salt Lake City?" (I really don't know that much about salt lake, other then the mountains and snow and stuff, I just picked a random place, that was one of the first things that came to mind. If anyone has a better idea, let me know.)

"If these is your idea of shutting up, then I'm going to have to get out my duct tape."

"No, for real. Why are you going to Salt Lake?"

"If I tell you well you shut up?"

"Probably not, but I still want to know. Please tell me."

"Fine. I'm going to see my mother."

"Not to be mean, but I thought your mom died."

"She did. But I'm going to see my birth mother. I don't know if I'm going to talk to her, I just want to she her. Wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Because, believe it or not. Chris Keller is a good person to talk to. So, want to tell me about your mother. I hear talking about it is good for ya. You know, makes ya feel better or something."

"Oh, fine. I guess I do need to talk with someone. But why did it have to be you?"

"Well, probably because, all your Tree Hill buddy's are back home in bed, with voice messages from you, telling them what you're doing. Am I right?"

"Shut up. My birth mom showed up over the summer, because she had cancer, and now she's suppose to be remission. And I yelled at her and sent her away. And now that's all I can think about, how mean I was to her. And how she might be dying, and if she does all, I'm going to ever now about her, is some things she told me, and that I was so mean to her. I, I don't know, I just need to at least see her. Talk to her or not."

"You should talk to her. Other wise you're going to spend the rest of your life, wondering, and beating yourself up over it."

"How, do you know? And why are you going to Salt Lake, it doesn't seem like your kinda place."

"I'm going to see my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, a twin sister. She lives in Salt Lake, with her husband, Tristen. He's 21, and Alex is 18, duh we're twin, but they got married a year ago and they both go to collage there. Alex finished high school early and is on her second year of collage. See, I can share too."

"You really have a sister?" Peyton asked, half smiling.

"Yeah, I love her more then anything." Rasing slightly, he pulled his wallet from his back pocket, and opened it to show her the pictures he had. "I only carry four pictures with me. I have more, at Alex's, in a box in the closet she disunited for me. But these are my favorite, so I always have them with me." Peyton, smiled as she looked at the first picture, a family picture, with a smiling blond boy, and brunette girl. They looked about twelve. Both wearing shorts and red tank tops. "That's me and her, with our parents. It was took about two weeks before, they we're killed in a car wreck."

"I.. I'm sorry. I didn't know about your parents."

"Not mean people do. Reaching over he flipped, to the next picture. It was of him and his sister in their swimming suits, with a smiling blond woman. "That's our aunt Annie, she's the one who raised us. We were 14 in that picture. It was just before we found out."

"Found out what?"

"That she had cancer."

"Oh, my gosh," Peyton whispered.

"Yeah, so I know. This is us on are 16th birthday, before it got bad." It was clearly Chris in the picture, dressed like he does now, faded jeans, and a rugged tee shirt. And it was clear that the girl was he's twin, despite her dark brown hair, and green eyes, she had the same other features, pretty much. Some what of a similar style, tight jeans and a hockey jersey. "And this is her wedding picture." He said flipping to the last one, where the girl stood in a short fitting white dress. She was wrapped in the arms of a smiling dirty blond.

"Those are great pictures. So, what did you mean, be before it got bad?"

"Well, the cancer got worse. A lot worse. The doctors gave her a year maybe two. Alex, who is the stronger out of the two of us, well she just kinda kicked into control mode. She took care of everything. She was 16 and gave up the last of her teen years, to take care of our aunt, and me for that matter. I just kinda shut down, and yes I hate myself for not being stronger for the two of them. I'm just glad she had Tristen, to help her with it. Well, after a year of watching my aunt get worse, and worse. I finally couldn't take it anymore. So at 17 I left, and shortly turned up in Tree Hill. Alex got real mad at me for it. She wouldn't talk to me at all, Tristen would some what, and Aunt Annie would, but not Alex, to stubborn. I knew she was mad at me and had every right to be. And when we did talk we fought. Then, this one time, we got into a big fight, a big one. So, when she started calling, I didn't answer, I just let the voice mail pick up. All she'd say was, 'Hey it's me. We need to talk, call.' Looking back now I realize how scared and hurt she sounded. But I let me pride get the better of me, and didn't call. It went on for a week, till finally, I got a call from a hospital number. It was Tristen, he said Alex had been trying to reach me cause my aunt had got way worse. And she passed away, about an hour before he called. Said Alex, had got over whelmed by the stress, and everything, and passed out. That was when I left the tour. I best myself up the whole way, I let my aunt down, and I let Alex down. I let my stupid pride get the better of me, and I wasn't there for either of them. When I got to the hospital, I found my sister crying in Tristen's chest, she looked so small, and fragile. I like'd to died, then and there."

"I'm so sorry."

"Alex, told me aunt Annie was by far my biggest fan. Watched all my shows, read everything they wrote about me, owned everything that had my music on it. She loved me, and was glad I was following my 'dream'. And I let her down, by not being there. Alex said she didn't blame me, and wasn't mad at me, but I was enough for the both of us. Her and Tristen got married, and I was staying with them and going to school, and hurting. It hurt to be there really, and knowing, I wasn't there for them. Then, Nathan called, so I left and came back to Tree Hill, and pretended like nothing happened. But, now I'm ready to go back and see my sister. I miss her. So, see I do know what I'm talking about when, I tell you to talk to your mom, cause if you don't and something does happen to her, you'll beat yourself up over it."

"What am I suppose to say?"

"Well, what do you want to know? Why not start with that."

"So, what I'm just suppose to go up to her, and be all like 'Hey, I know I was pretty mean to you, but I just wanted to know why you put me up for adoption."

"Yeah. So, do you have a place to stay? I mean, are you going to stay with your mom, hotel, what?"

"Well, I was thinking hotel, or something."

"Well, how about, you stay with me at my sister's. She won't care in the least. And I think they still have the guest room, if not you can have my room and I'll stay on the couch."

"I don't know about that. Talking to you, and sitting by you on the bus is one thing, but staying with you."

"Come on. I promise not to do anything you don't ask me to. Plus it'll save you some money. Come on what do you say?"

"Oh, all right. If you're sure it's fine with your sister and her husband."

"It well be." Smiling he pulled out a cd player, and plugged in the dual headset piece, reaching a head set to Peyton, then putting on his own.

"Thanks." Once Peyton had her's on , she leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. "More comfortable then the window" she whispered.

Peyton wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but when she woke it was just starting to get light out, though you could barely tell from the thundering rain storm outside. Her head still rested on Chris' shoulder, and she was partially curled up in her seat, with Chris' denim jacket, wrapped around her upper body. She sat up slightly, and stretched pulling at the kinks and knots, through her body. Then, turned to look at Chris. He sat, leaning back flipping through a magazine, trying he's hardest not to move to much, and disturb her.

"You was shivering, and I wasn't wearing it." He answered before she got a chance to ask. "We, should be there soon."

She slowly reach his jacket back to him. Offering a soft smile. "Thanks, for the jacket, and letting me use you as a pillow."

"No prob. Hold on to it. You're still cold, plus you'll need it when we get off. It'll block some of the chill and wind."

"Well, what about you?"

"Don't worry about."

Nodding, she slipped it on. "So, how long was I asleep?"

"About, two hours."

They both glanced up, when they heard the driver announce they was approaching the station. Standing, they took there bags down, and sat back down, waiting for the bus to stop.

"Alright, where does your sister live?" Peyton asked as they stood out front of the station, and stared at the pounding rain.

"About, two blocks away. No, taxis, no car, and pounding rain. Looks like we're going to have to run for it."

Nodding, Peyton looked up at him. "Are you sure you don't want your jacket?"

"Nope, you need it more. You ready?" Seeing Peyton nod, he grabbed her hand and they took off running through the pouring rain.

By the time they reached Alex's front porch, they we're both soaked to the bone, panting, yet couldn't help the slight laugh. Placing the bags down, they tried to wring some of the water out of there clothes, while waiting for their knock to be answered.

The door suddenly swung open, and there stood Alex laughing, wearing a hockey jersey, and baggy jeans.

"Oh, My GOSH!" She squealed throwing herself into her soaked brother arms, placed a quick kiss on his check and pulled back. "Goof, not that I'm not glad to see ya, but you should have called, and some one would have come picked you up, so you wouldn't have to walk. Or I'm guessing from the looks of ya, run all the way her in the rain."

"Baby, move and let them in. They've got to be freezing. Look at 'em, their soaked." Suddenly, someone pulled her out of the door way, so they could enter.

Switching his bags over into one hand, Chris placed his newly freed hand, on the small of Peyton's back and ushered her in a head of him.

"Guys this is Peyton. Peyton, my sister Alex, and her husband Tristen, but I'm guessing you already guessed that. Peyton's taking a short trip, and I was wondering if it'd be okay if she stayed her?"

"It's totally cool, if it's not okay. I understand, I can find somewhere else to stay." Peyton rushed out quickly, looking slightly panicked.

"Oh, no it's perfectly fine if you stay here. Come on I'll show you to the guest room, it's across from Chris'. Unless you two want to stay in the same room?"

"No, no. guest room is fine. Thank you, so much."

"No problem. Hey, Chris. If you want to shower, go use the one in our room. I'll get Peyton set up in the bathroom down here. And you two can grab a hot shower, and dry clothes. And when you're done I'll throw your wet clothes in the washer, so they don't sours."

"See, what'd I tell ya? The boss." Chris teasingly told Peyton, while pointing at his sister. Oh in turn stuck her tongue out, then showed Peyton into a room down the hall.

When, Peyton exited the guest room, she headed into what she assumed was the kitchen. She was right, she found Chris standing in front of the stove, his back to her. Slowly she slipped into the room, and sat at the table.

"Hungry?" Chris asked without even turning.

"Yeah, a little."

"Well, then I hope you like omelets."

"You can cook?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"Yes I can. My aunt taught both me and Alex how to cook. How do you want your coffee?"

"With cream." She smiled when, he placed a steaming mug in front of her. "Where, is you sister, and brother-in-law?"

"They, had to head off to class. They said to make our selves at home. So, are you going to go see your mom today? It's stopped raining."

"I think I'll go after we eat. What are you doing to day?"

"Wow. Is it just me, or are you being nice, and to me none the less."

"Yeah, you _was_ being nice. Now your starting to be a jerk. Plus that two hours on the bus, is all I've sleep in two days. And I guess thinking about what I'm going to be doing today, kinda makes it a little hard, to be mean. Even to you."

"Well, stop thinking about it." Chris placed a plate full of omelets and toast in front of her. "Juice, milk?"

"Orange juice?"

"You got it. Anything else?"

"Nope, this looks great Chris."

hope ya guys like it. Plz review. If I get some good feed back on it, then I'll update as soon as I can't, if not then I'm going to work on one of my other storys I've got in progress. Thanks


	2. To Met a Mother

Peyton, knocked rapidly on the door in front of her. She could hear foot steps approaching, and a woman, calling for her to just hold on.

"Peyton, well this is a surprise!" Elie said, stepping back, so Peyton could enter.

"I just needed to talk to you. I've been thinking a lot lately, about some things I just haven't been able to get off my mind. And it's all been driving me crazy. I just had to come see you and get some question answered. I hope you don't mind." Peyton said, following Elie into the living room.

"Oh," Elie sat down on the couch and motioned to the spot next to her.

"No, I think I'm better standing."

"All right. What do you need to know?"

"Are you really in remission?"

"Yes," Peyton was slightly shacking so she didn't notice Elie's hesitation when she answered.

"Why did you come see me?"

"I need to. After going through having cancer, I just could go another day with out meeting you."

"Why did you put me up for adoption?"

"Aw, there is the million dollar question. I was young when I got pregnant with you. I was into a lot of drugs and alcohol. When I found out I was pregnant I got so scared. I had no idea to do, doing anything to a..abort you was never even an option. But, I couldn't keep you, I couldn't even think farther then my next fix most time. Then, I found this adoption agency, that was a really nice set up, and I meet the Sawyers. They wasn't able to have children, and they seemed like such nice people. And I was right. You grow up in a loving home, surrounded by people whom love you, with a lot of friends. It was the best life you could have. I knew if I keep you, and tried to raise you, then I'd be a very bad mother, and you wouldn't be safe, or have a good life. But I thought maybe, if I gave you up and aloud you to be raised by the Sawyers, a good family, where you wouldn't have to worry about anything other then being a kid. Then, maybe in some sad way that would make me a good mother to you, in the only way I could, by not being in your life growing up, and allowing someone else to raise you."

By the time Elie finished, Peyton was crying, and had wrapped her arms around her stomach. "And, my fa..my father? Who is he?"

"Well, honestly I'm not sure. As horrible as that sounds, there are a few different guys that I was seeing at the time, so I'm not sure which one is your father."

Peyton gasped, and stepped back quickly.

"Peyton, I'm sorry.." Before Elie could say anything more, Peyton was running for the door. She quickly jerked it open and ran. She could hear Elie, hollering her name, behind her. But she didn't stop, she was blinded be her tears. Yet she keep running as hard as fast as she could.

When she finally came to a stop, it was only because her lungs felt like they we're going to burst. She feel to her knees and cried heavily into her hands. Her body shock heavily from both her sobs, and the cold air. Being how she had left int the middle of the night, only think about what she needed to do, and forgot her jacket. Though at the moment, she was thinking about the cold, though she could feel it strongly.

She jumped when she felt, denim being draped over her shoulders, and strong arms embrace her.

"Shh, it's all right. It's only me." Chris whispered into her ear. With a strangled gasp, sniff and another sob she buried her face into the front of Chris' shirt, crying heavily into his chest. When, her sobs finally claimed to shacking gasps she made no move to leave Chris' arms. Just leaned more into his chest.

"How, about we go get something to eat? I know where to get the best pizza, in like the all county. And the up side is it's just a few blocks away." Chris offered up, not pushing her on anything evolving Elie.

She sniffed, then nodded into his chest. He pulled himself to his feet, taking Peyton up with him. He stilled her hands when she reach to take his jacket off. "You're freezing. Tell you what you hold onto that one, I've got other ones at Alex's. So I'll use one of them."

"So, are we going back to her house before get the pizza?" she sniffed, as he helped her into it.

"No, I'll get it later. Hey, you know I think that jacket might look better on you anyway." Peyton help the weak smile from spreading her face, as she looped her arm with his, leaned into his side, ad they started walking.

"I just feel so drained right now. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Well, I'll be if it isn't trouble himself. Accompanied by a gorgeous young lady." Said a smiling man in his mid-forties, approaching them as they entered the pizza parlor.

"Hey, Chip. How are you, and Maggie and the kids?" Chris asked smiling as the man embraced him.

"Oh, I'm good, Mag's is great. She's going to be thrilled to see you. Oh, and I have grand kids now. You wouldn't believe. Matt complains says me and Mag's spoils 'em rotten, but that's our right as grandparents. And you are my dear?" He asked turning his attention to Peyton.

"I'm Peyton." She offered as cheerfully as she could.

"Well, Peyton it's quiet nice to meet you. I'm Chip, I own this place. Tell, ya what you guys give me your order, and I'll go place while you get a seat. I believe you're table is available."

"You're chose Peyton." He answered smiling.

"Ham, bell peppers, and extra cheese?" She asked him.

"Sounds good to me. Chip bring the lady, a extra cheese pizza with ham, and bell peppers. While, you come with me." Taking Peyton's hand he lead her to the back of the parlor, to a booth. He slipped into the seat across from her, and motioned to the table. "This was Alex and me's table. We always ate here, at this table." With a smile he motioned down at the table.

Peyton couldn't help the huge real smile that spread across her face at what she saw. There carved into the table was 'Chris Alex' and under Alex's name was '+ Tristan'.

"We did that when we was 15, though after they was married we added the plus."

"And Chip didn't mind?"

"Naw. Hell, his wife adored me and Alex, and later on Tristan. Alex and I use to work here. Chip never said a thing when we did that."

"He seems like a pretty cool guy. Heck, seems to me you had it pretty great here."

"Oh, that I did."

They ate their pizza, while laughing and joking. Chris never asked about how seeing Elie went, he figured if she wanted to talk to him about it, she would. He settled for making her feel comfortable, and getting her to laugh at every chance he got.

By the time they left she couldn't help but smile jubilantly. She didn't even need to lean on him, thought that didn't stop her from looping her arm through his and cling gleefully to him."How about, we swing by Alex's grab on of those other jackets of yours and you can show me alll around this town, which you seem to know so well."

"All right, sounds like a plan."


	3. Calling Home

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

That night Peyton laid in the guest bed crying. She hadn't aloud herself to think about her encounter with Elie earlier that day. She just focused on the fun she was having with Chris, as he showed her everything to see in the town. They laughed and joked around all day. She never thought she could have so much fun with Chris Keller. That evening they had ate Chinese take-out with Alex and Tristan on their front porch. Something that was quiet pleasant. She found she quiet liked Chris' sister, and brother-in-law. And dare she say it, but maybe him as well.

But now, she lay awake listening to the rain beat down outside. Having nothing to distract her from her thoughts returning to Elie, she couldn't prevent the tears that rushed from her. At that moment she felt so alone, scared, hurt, broken. She had no idea what she was suppose to do, with what she had found out. And she couldn't help the feeling that Elie was lying to her about being in remission.

With out a second thought or even stopping to wonder why she was doing it. She throw the covers from her, and stood. She quietly left her room sliding her sock clad feet across the hard wood floor and crept down the hall, in her flannel pants, and tank top. She gently opened the door to Chris' room and slipped inside.

Chris lay on top of the covers, sleeping in only boxers. Face down arms stretched out on either side of him. He must not have been in to deep of a R.E.M. state, cause he quickly jerked himself awake, set up and looked at her.

"Peyton?" His voice was clearly laced with sleep. "What are you doing? What's wrong?"

"I..I don't want to be alone. Can I...can I..."

"Come here." He answered before she was able to find her voice enough to finish. He held one arm out to her, as the other one tugged at the covers of his bad.

Peyton slipped under the covers and into Chris' arms. He tugged the covers up to her chin, and wrapped his arms around her, leaning back cradling her head in the crock of his shoulder.

She sniffed against his bare skin, and inhaled his scent. He smelled roughly like soap, mint and citrus. Possibly the best combination Peyton had ever smelled, it was comforting.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, thank you. Are you sure this is okay?" She asked placing her hand on his bare chest and marveled at the softness of his skin.

"It's just fine, as long as your comfortable. You need to get some rest Peyton. You've had an emotional day."

"How is it, you can just say that, without even knowing what happened? And not even ask me?" Peyton asked sitting up causing one of Chris' arms to fall across her lap, and the other around the back of her hips.

"Because I saw you, sitting there on the ground crying. I have a shirt that's covered in your tears, not that it didn't need a washing really. And you've been crying most likely since you went into your room, and now your sitting on my bed, in the middle of the night almost crying, with ful intent on sleeping in here with me tonight. Not that I mind. And if you want me to know what happened when you saw your mom today, then you'll tell me. But until then I'm happy just being here for you." He answered sitting up, next to her, removing his arms. "Would you feel better if I asked?"

"She was into drugs and alcohol, and sex. She doesn't even know whom my real father is. She put me up for adoption, cause she said she couldn't raise me, and that was the only way she could be a good mother. And she says she's in remission but she's lying, I know she is. She has to be." She took in a unsteady breath and buried her face into her hands. "I don't even know what kind of man my father is, or who he is."

"Who cares who that guy is. Your father is the man that raised you, whom loves you, and you've always called 'dad'." Chris said taking her back into his arms. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face toward him, and brushed the silent tears from her checks. "That's enough tears for one day. Get some sleep. We'll figure it all out in the morning."

"We'll?"

"Just offering to help, in more ways then just my arms, and my bed. Though if you'd much rather leave it at that..."

"Yes, we'll figure it out in the morning." She answered leaning back into him, as they fell back onto the bed. She rolled over onto her side, pulling the covers around her, as well as Chris' arms. Chris pulled her tighter to his chest ,and tucked his chin into her shoulder.

"Hey Chris?" Peyton asked softly, after a little while.

"Hmm?" He ask, already half asleep.

"Thanks, for everything."

"Hmm."

The following morning Peyton awoke curled in a ball, tangled in Chris' covers. She set up slightly and saw Chris on the other side of the room, pulling on a pair of jeans. She couldn't help but whistle at his back side. He quickly turned to look at her, matching her grin with his own.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He asked moving to set on the bed next to her.

"Yes, thank you." She answered, then couldn't help her self from reaching up and running her fingers through his wet hair. "What time is it?"

"About ten. I figured you could use the sleep, so I did lay here with you for awhile, then I went and showered. Tell you what, you go shower, get dressed, and call your friends, they most be worried about you. And I'll we'll go make breakfast."

"All right." With out thinking Peyton through her arms around Chris' neck, and kissed his check. "You know maybe you're not so bad after all." She whispered into his ear. Then climbed from bed and headed to the guest room.

"Hello?" Lucas Scott asked, specking into his cell phone. "Peyton? Where are you?" He asked quickly looking at Brook, Nathan and Hayley, who was all sitting around the table at school with him.

"I'm in Salt Lake." She answered laying back on her bed.

"What are you doing there? And why did you just up and leave, without telling one of us?"

"I'm here to see Elie. It's just something I have to do. I didn't really think of anything when I left, I just packed something, caught a bus and left. I did leave you all messages, before I left."

"Peyton Sawyer! Get back here right now!" Brooke exclaimed into Lucas' cell, after she stole it from him.

"I'm sorry. I can't some back yet. Not until I have everything figured out."

"Then, we'll come down there. You don't need to be going through this alone."

"I'm not alone, I promise."

"Then who are you with?"

"Chris Keller." Peyton muttered, knowing who her friend would react to this news.

"Chris Keller!" Brooke yelled. Peyton winced and pulled the phone from her ear.

"What are you doing with Chris?" Hayley asked after taking the phone from Brooke. "I mean I know how you feel about him. If anyone knows it's me."

"That's why I know you're the one who is going to understand this Hayley. You've spent the most time with Chris. You know about his life don't you?"

"Yes he told me."

"You have to know that deep down he isn't that big of a creep. He's pretty decent, and his sister lives down here, and he offered me a place to stay. He's being really nice, I mean not the Chris Keller, we all though him to be. His gentle and understanding, and I don't know Hales it's just nice to have him here. As weird as it sounds. I've got him to help me with this, and you know him, maybe we was all wrong about him. I'll explain everything when I get home. Just please if anyone of you understand, Hayley it's you. I have to do this, and I'm staying with Chris. I'm really sorry for just leaving like that. Causing you all to worry."

"It's all right. You're right I did see the other side of him at times, it's not always there but he does have it. No worries. Just be safe, and call if you need anything, and I mean anything. I explain stuff here. Just remember that we all love you. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it thanks Hayley."

"What?" Nathan asked, looking at his wife when she clicked off Lucas' phone and handed it back to him.

"She's staying with Chris, his sister and brother-in-law. She's dealing with a lot, and Chris can help. Believe it or not. He went through something like similar to what she's going through. Don't worry, she'll be fine. According to her, he's being a complete gentleman. She just needs time, and if it takes Chris Keller, to get her through this, then we have to let her decided. We just have to be here for her, when she needs us."

Though disagreeing with it, Nathan, Lucas and Brooke nodded. Knowing how Peyton was, and that Hayley was right. Nathan was trusting her again, loving her, and they was working it out. So, he knew he had nothing to fear from Chris Keller anymore, other then him being alone, miles away with his friend. But if Hayley said it was safe and fine it must be. Had to be.


	4. I still need to know

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

A/n: I couldn't find Elie's last name anywhere so I made one up, if anyone knows what it is please let me know, thanks

"All right what do you want to do?" Chris asked, as they went into the living room, after breakfast.

"I don't know what I want to do. I mean should I go see Elie again? Should I ask her about who my father might be? Should I try to find out?"

"Well, what do you think is important? Do you want to know who he is? Or who Elie really is?"

"Yes, I want to know everything. That's why I came here after all. Will you come with me?"

"Sure, let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are we going to go in, or just stand here and look at her house?" Chris asked looking at the house they stood in front of.

"We're going in." Peyton reach over took Chris' hand, and headed up the walk. "You knock."

Chris laughed, but did as she said, and knocked on the front door.

"Peyton, I'm glad you came back." Elie said after opening the door, and moving aside to let them in.

"I still have some things I need answers to. This is my friend Chris. Chris this is Elie."

"It's very nice to meet you." Chris said politely offering her his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Won't you two please have a seat?"

"I think I'll stand." Peyton answered, as Chris lead her over to the couch and sat, tugging their linked hands and pulled her down next to him.

"Sitting is better." He whispered into her ear.

"So, what is there that you still want to know?" Elie asked, sitting in the chair opposite them.

"A few things really. I want to know, who my father is. It's just something I need to know. And I want to know you."

"Okay, well. There are three guys that it could be." Elie answered, taking out a piece of paper, and pen. "Here, this is their names and where to find them. The one on top is the one the one I think it's most likely to be, and well, you get the idea."

Peyton looked at the piece of paper, like it was a snake. Sighing Chris reach out and took it. He gave it a glance over, then folded it in half and slipped it into his jacket pocket. Giving Peyton's hand a slight squeeze.

"Thank you. Um,"

"Go ahead, leave." Elie said with a warm smile. "It's okay, Peyton we'll take this at your speed. I know this must all be hard for you. I'm just glad your welling to let me get to know you. You can come back any time, your all ways welcome. Both of you."

"Thank you." Peyton smiled, and nodded, as she stood. Chris followed in suit, and shock Elie's hand again.

"Okay, so what do you want to do? Start on the list?" Chris asked as they started up the street.

"Yea," Peyton held out her free hand for the list Chris had stuck in his pocket. "Um, the first one is about an hour away. So, it's not like we can walk there, what are we going to like take the bus. Shoot I keep saying we, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"I'll come. And as for getting there, I got that covered come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we doing on a collage campus?" Peyton asked, looking around wearily.

"No worries." Chris said squeezing her hand, and tugging her closer to him, so she wouldn't collide with the group of people walking past them. "This is where Alex, and Tristan go. We're going to steal one of there cars. We just have to get keys."

"Christopher Keller! What are you doing here?"

They both spun quickly at the sound of Alex's voice. They found Alex and Tristan standing behind them. Tristan was turned slightly talking to one of their friends. "We need a favor. We need a car."

"Why, pray tell." Alex asked, already rummaging around in her pocket, for her set of keys.

"We, just got some things we got to do. But we need a car. Please?" Chris gave his sister a charming grin.

"Forget the look Chris. We're twins, I have it too. Only mine is cuter, and more affective. Here," she held out the keys, but then pulled them back when Chris reached for them. "At some point I want to know what is going on with you two. And I'm going to play the parental card, and tell you both that if you're going to be staying down here, then you're going to enroll in the local high school. Because like it or not Chris you're going to collage, and Peyton, I'm sure you're going to want to go to collage. And if not, you at least got to finish high school."

"Don't pay any heed to Alex, she just a bit of an overachiever." Chris leaned forward kissed his sister's check, and took the keys. "We'll give this whole high school thing thought. Thanks sis."

"Oh, and Chris I love ya, but don't you dare harm my car! And be safe you two."

"You and your sister, are close aren't you?" Peyton asked as they was walking away.

"All ways have been, that's what happens when your twins."

"All right, you think your car is nice. Alex's is so much better." Chris said with a smile as they headed into the garage.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Her dream car. Believe it or not, the three of us rebuilt it ourselves. With the help of a friend of our aunts anyway."

And there it was. A cherry red, '70 Chevelle super sport. With a 454 motor, and black racing strips down the hood, roof, and trunk.

"Wow, it's a beauty." Peyton said looking over the car in front of her.

"I told ya. Come on get in."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so, how am I going to approach this guy?" Peyton asked suddenly turning to look at Chris, who was driving. First thing she had said, in the last 20 minutes. "Am I just suppose to walk up to him, and be like 'hey I think I might be your daughter. All I want is to know."

"Sounds good to me." Chris glanced over at Peyton, seeing her doe in the head lights look. He turned his eyes back to the road, all the while reaching over, undoing Peyton's seatbelt, then tugging at her hand, pulling her into the middle of the seat. "Buckle up." He instructed.

Once she was buckled, she leaned over onto her shoulder. "Thanks for this Chris. Really, thanks. You've been great.' She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked the receptionist. "We're looking for Mr. Reichmann."

"Do, you have an appointment?"

"Um, no I don't. But it's really important that I get to talk to him."

"I'm sorry miss, but if you don't have an appointment, then there is nothing I can do."

"You, don't understand."

"I'm sorry.."

"Hey Claire, have you seen my Mason file?" Asked a tall burnet man, opening the door beside the reception desk.

"I'll get it for you sir."

The man turned to go back into his office. Chris used his shoulder to shove Peyton forward.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Reichmann?" She quickly asked.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you?" He asked, offering a slightly bored smile.

"Yes, I hope so. I'm Peyton Sawyer. And I need to ask you some questions about Elie Rollins. If that's okay. Please it's really important."

At the mention of Elie's name, his smile changed to a slightly sad one, and motioned her into his office.

"Tell, me why would to presumably high school students be wondering what I could tell them about Elie Rollins." He asked sitting behind the desk.

"Well, it's kinda complicated. See, the thing is.." Peyton, really wasn't sure how to answer this. She looked at Chris for help, and he offered her a reassuring smile. "The thing is Elie is my mother. Which I just found out at the beginning of the summer. And the thing is now I need to know who my father is. Your name was on the top of the list, as most likely. I can assure you I don't want anything from you other then, to know if you are in fact my father, and just some knowledge. Of what she was like before it all got started. Family heath condensations. And I guess I really don't know, everything I want to know right now. Other then, who my father is." Peyton inhaled deeply, and then sunk into the chair next to Chris.

"You say you're Elie's daughter?"

"Yes, she put me up for adoption, and this summer she showed up. She has breast cancer, or at least had it. And she's confused my whole world, and now I have these questions I need answers to. And who my father is, is one of them. Right now it feels like a pretty big one."

"All right. I'll call and have an appointment set up."

"Thank you, so much." Peyton offered him a broad smile of relief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew Reichmann had managed to get them an appointment that same day. To Peyton's dismay it was going to take two weeks for results.

So, since she was going to be there for awhile it seemed, she told Alex and Tristan why she was there. She and Chris enrolled in the high school, that sat in center of town. She had dinner with Elie, a few times, as well as with Mr. Reichmann. Through the beginning of the first week, so started out in her own bed, but by morning she was in Chris'. So, she finally gave in and went to bed there too. Every evening it seemed she got a phone call from her friends back home.


	5. My father?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'One Tree Hill'

a/n: hey guys sorry this chapter is short, it was suppse to be combined with chapter six, but i ened up making it two singel chapters

Peyton and Chris cut out of school at lunch. Today was the day, the results came back. Peyton was as nervous as canary in a room full of cats. She was pacing in front of Chris and Mr. Reichmann as they sat in the room waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Peyton, will you please sit. Come on," Chris said with a sigh, reaching for her.

"Yes, Peyton please sit down."

She didn't listen at first, but when the door swung open, she quickly moved in next to Chris, almost in his lap.

"Well?" Mr. Reichmann asked.

"I'm afraid the results are negative." The doctor answered.

"Thank you." Mr. Reichmann turned to Peyton when the door closed behind the doctor. "I'm sorry my dear."

"It's all right. Thank you for everything, and being so welling. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"It's quiet all right. I must say I quiet enjoyed our dinners, and getting to know you young lady. And I hate to seem rude, but I must get back to my office."

"It's all right. Thank you." Peyton wasn't sure why but she stood and hugged Mr. Reichmann. Who was slightly taken back at first, but then returned her hug. A short while later she pulled away and smiled. Then reach over took Chris hand and led him from the room.

Peyton sat in the back of Chip's, beside Chris.

"What now?" Chris asked, after taking a drink.

"Gezz, I don't know. I mean, guy number two is in Rhode Island. And number three is Washington. It's not like we could just drive there, to either of those places. And I'm not up for sitting on the bus to go to either of those places. And if I did go there, there is the chance I won't be able to find them. And I can't ask you to drop everything and go anywhere with me. Heck I don't want to drop everything and just run to one of those places, if not both." Peyton sighed and took a drink from Chris' glass, since she had already drank all of hers.

"Well, to start. You don't have to ask me to go with you. It's not like I'd let you run off somewhere, to face who knows what, by yourself. But ya know there has to be some way to get d.n.a. testes with out having to go there. I mean maybe Mr. Reichmann can do some kinda legal thing, and get them. It's worth a shot." Peyton nodded, and leaned into Chris.

"Okay, please tell me you two already ordered!" Alex exclaimed, as Tristan and herself slide in across from them.

"Ham, bell peppers, onions, and pepperoni." Peyton answered.

"Well, if we're going to eat onions it's good that we all have onion breath." Tristan offered smiling.

"Here, here!" they all coursed.

"So, it came back negative with Andrew?" Elie asked, as she sat across from Peyton, in her living room. Peyton came to she her every evening after school. She had fill into a comfort zone with her.

"Yes, but Chris and I talked to him. And he agreed to send the papers to get the d.n.a. results from the other two. Says, he can't promise that it'll happen, but it was worth a shot."

"He, always was a good guy." Elie smiled. "So, tell me about what's going on between you and Chris."

"Not a lot really. We're just friends. He lost his parents when he was 12. And he and his sister lived with his aunt who died from cancer. His sister is married, and her and his brother-in-law are really nice. She's super sweet. Ha, first bit I knew him, I thought of him as a really big jerk. Man he half broke up my two friends marriage. But their working it out now. And, we ran into each other on the bus down. He offered to let me stay with them. He's really sweet." The last part was said in a seemingly dream state.

"Ah, so you like him."

"What? No!"

"Yes you do."

"No, he's just been real sweet."

"Yes, you like him. You may not be able to see it now but you do. You'll see it, one day. Most likely soon."


	6. A tiger

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill

"So, did you have a nice visit with Elie?" Chris asked glaceing up from the assigned book, and at Peyton. Who sat at the other end of the swing on the back porch, staring at her own book, offering quick glances at Chris every now and then. She didn't answer just nodded. "All right what's wrong?"

"Nothing! What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Because you're being really quiet, and not trying to mock anything about this book. And you keep giving me weird looks."

Peyton, blushed deeply. But she was saved from answering by her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" She asked, when she flipped it open. 'Yes, hello Mr. Reichmann... Okay, yes of course... All right, thank you... We'll see you there." Peyton clicked her phone off, and looked quickly at Chris.

"What is it?" Chris asked placing his book down, and scooting down the swing closer to her.

"He said, the doctor office where we had our D.N.A. test done. And wants us to come in tomorrow morning." Peyton tossed her book onto the porch, and hugged Chris.

"Did he say why, they wanted you to come in?"

"I don't know. Just said, for us to meet them there. You'll come with me?"

"Of course."

Peyton smiled at him, resting her hands on the back of his neck. "Hey Chris, do you think I can try something, with out. Oh, I don't know what without. I just want to try something. Is that okay?"

"All right, go ahead. What do you want to try?" Peyton closed her eyes, and slowly leaned in and pressed her lip to Chris'. He was caught off guard at first, but just as she started to pull back, he placed a hand in her hair, and held her to him. Fully taking over the kiss, he parted his lips, and traced Peyton's bottom lip, with his tongue. Then dipped it into her mouth, to dual passionately with hers. A kiss that sent shock waves to their toes.

When the need for air, became to great they pulled back. Peyton sighed and buried her face in his chest, his head coming to rest on top of hers. "Man, Peyton that was some other experiment. What brought that on?"

"Elie, said I was into you. I just need to try something to see if that was true."

"Yeah, and what was you're answer?"

"There was sparks, so many. So, I guess maybe, I am into you. I'm sorry." Peyton pulled back, gathered her things and headed for the door.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Peyton. Truth is I'm into you too." Peyton smiled as her hand rested on the door. She throw a quick glance over her shoulder, then headed to her room.

Chris sighed and picked his book back up, and tried to go back to reading it.

Around midnight Peyton laid in her bed still awake. All she could think about was her kiss with Chris. She had been fighting a battle with her self. Finally she decided to go on impulse with the winning side. She throw back covers, and headed to Chris' room.

He sat up as soon as the door opened, and looked right at her. "I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either?" He teased slightly, watching her cross the room.

"To much on my mind. Well, one thing that is coming in many different forms." She sank down onto the bed next to him, and before he could move, she once again pressed her lips to his. This time he reacted as soon as their lips was a breath apart. He pressed her to his body, and then down onto the bed, below him.

Shortly after the kiss started, Chris lips moved from her lips to her neck. "Peyton?" He asked raising slightly to look in her eyes.

"I want to feel, Chris. I want to be held, loved, touched. I want something other then pain, and worry, fear, and not knowing what's going to happen next. Worrying about Elie, and who my father may be. I want something I'm in control of. Or at least something I started." Peyton shifted slightly under him, to where she could pull her tank top off. Well, half way off. She got it tangled around her shoulders, almost tying her arms above her head.

"Hey it's not easy to undress when you're laying under a 18 year old guy." Peyton said, when she heard Chris laugh at her.

"All, right. All right. I got it." Chris moved over, and caught a hold of Peyton's shirt. Then with a grin, he tugged it up slightly, just enough to where, he had access to her lips, yet her arms was still pinned. He placed a quick kiss to her lips, then started down her neck, across her shoulder, then came back across, the collar bone, to her other shoulder.

"Come on Chris! Play fair."

"Never really did." He laughed as he went ahead and finished pulling her shirt off. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Don't you?"

"More, then anything? But I want you to be sure, comfortable."

"Well, I want it. Comfortable, well I would be if I wasn't laying on this uncomfortable lump of covers." she laughed, shifting against him, wiggling trying to fix the covers.

Chris laughed, as well, as he pulled her slightly off the bed. Then lifted the covers, nearly throwing them from the bed. He brought his lips back to hers, as he gently laid her back onto the bed. All else debate was lost, as she twined her arms around her neck, and pressed closer to him.

The following morning, Chris lay on his side, elbow on his pillow, and his check placed in the palm of his hand. He lay watching Peyton sleep. On her stomach, arms folded beneath her pillow. Her hair was messed around her shoulders. She had a huge content grin on her face.

Chris reach over the short distends between them, and softly brushed her hair away from her face. Peyton's smile grew, as she moved into his touch. "Open your eyes pretty girl." He whispered. "Come on wake up. Where going to have to be leaving soon."

With a sigh, Peyton opened her eyes, and looked at Chris. "Good morning handsome."

"Hey beautiful. Sleep well?"

"Yeah I did, actually. How about you?"

"Man, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed this beautiful blonde girl, came into my room in the middle of the night, and seduced me." He answered grinning, moving closer to her on the bed.

"Really?" With a smile, she leaned forward and kissed him. "Man, we was kinda loud last night. Think we bothered Alex and Tristan?"

"Heck, we could have woke the dead." Chris so the worried look on Peyton's face. "Don't worry. Alex and Tristan, are pretty deep sleepers, plus they sleep with a stereo on. Or at least they have been since we started staying here." He laughed, leaning down and kissing the side of her neck, then moved to kiss her shoulder. He bit lightly and playfully into her shoulder then licked it. Kissed across her shoulder blades, to the other side, and bit and licked there. This brought Chris' shoulder quiet close to her face. With out a second thought she leaned forward, and bit into his collar bone, only hard then Chris bit her.

Surprised by this, Chris yelped and puled back.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm sorry." Peyton said, leaning in and kissed the red place where she had left bit marks.

"It's all right. What can I say you're a tiger in bed. Trust me, I can feel it in my back." Chris' back was lined with red scratch mark whelps, from the top of he's shoulders down to his waist.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No worries babe. I can tell ya it made it so much hotter last night. And it really doesn't even hurt." With a smile Chris kissed her again. Then flopped down onto his back, wenching slightly.

"Poor baby. Can't handle a tiger in bed?" She teased moving, to place here check to his bare chest.

"You really think that after the night we just had?"

"Well, okay no. You can handle a tiger and then some. Man. I mean wow!"

"Thanks, I get the picture. Actually I'm really getting a picture, of something I'd so like to do to you!" With a quick move he flipped them, so he had her pinned to the bed.

"Well, my guitar playing hottie, it'll have to wait till later. We have an appointment. Remember?"

"Unfortunately." Rolling out of bed, he headed to the door while tugging on a pair of boxers. "Shower, coming?"

With a delighted squill followed by a smile, she jumped from bed, pulled on one of his shirts, and well basically leaped into his arms.

a/n: alright guys let me know what y'all think. Thanks.


	7. I'm always here

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, at all.

Chris and Peyton sat in the doctors next to each other in the doctors office. Chris was practically holding Peyton in her chair. Andrew Reichmann sat with them in the once more, waiting for the doctor to come in and talk to them. Peyton had been standing near in front of the chairs shaking slightly, until Chris quickly pulled her down beside him, and wrapped his arm around her waist pressing her against him. He gave her a reassuring smile, and her thigh a slight squeeze. Andrew chose to ignore the actions between the two teens beside him.

"All right, Mr. Reichmann and Miss. Sawyer." The doctor said coming into the room. "And you are?" He asked looking up at Chris.

"Chris Keller, he's my boyfriend" Peyton spat out quicky. Before it could dawn on her what she had just said. And started to shack slightly. Hoping Chris wouldn't be upset, or over react about what she just said, had she read too much into last night. She found her answer when he gave her thigh another reassuring squeeze.

"I'm here for support." He answered.

"All right. Well, I asked you to come back in here today for the test results. I'm sorry to say, that the other day when I gave you your results. There was a slight malfunction with our computers, and some how some of our records got switched. Yours was on of them. Now that we got everything straightened out, I need to give you the results again. To be sure you got the right one. As it turns out, Miss. Sawyer here, is in fact your daughter Mr. Reichmann."

"Oh, my gosh." Peyton, gasp and sagged against Chris.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Andrew said as he stood shacking the doctor's hand, then turned to Peyton as the doctor left the room. Peyton still leaned heavily into Chris' side, with a slightly dazed smile present on her face. "So, you're really my daughter?" Andrew asked with a smile.

"I guess so."

"Well, how about we go get some lunch." Andrew offered as they were walking into the parking lot.

"That'd be great." Peyton answered.

"Well, I will see you back at the house." Chris said as he leaned into place a soft kiss on her check.

"Oh, you are more then welcome to come, Chris." Andrew offered.

"No, right now, I think maybe it'd be best if you two had sometime to talk. I'll catch you later." With a slight squeeze to her hand, he kissed her knuckles, and then turned to leave.

"So you're living with Chris?" Andrew asked out of the blue near the end of their lunch.

"Wow! That wasn't expected. And uh, I don't exactly live with Chris. I live with my dad, will I guess adopted dad. And I just came down here to talk to Elie, and I'm staying with his sister, we'll we're both are. I live in Tree Hill, and he was staying there for a while, and that's where we meet. And we were both coming down here at the same time, so he offered to let me stay at his sister's place."

"Ah, he seems to be a really great guy. And he seems to care about you a lot."

"I seem to care about him a lot as well."

Peyton ended up spending most of the day with Andrew talking, and then spent a few hours with Elie. By the time she got back to Alex's it was around 10:30, and she was pretty worn out. She slowly entered Chris' room to find him sitting on the end of his bed, playing his guitar, and softly singing.

"Hey," he said gently looking up at her, as she crossed to the bed and stretched out next to him.

"Hey, that sount really good." She whispered, snuggling into the pillow, and reached one hand over to place gently on his thigh.

Chris placed his guitar down in its case. He picked her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yea, I did. But, now I'm ready for bed. Coming?"

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" He asked moving closed to her.

"Tired, do it for me?"

"Well, if that didn't just sound dirty." He teased smiling, as he released her hand, and caught the zipper of her pants, undoing them and tugging them off her. Then pulled her shirt over her head. Retrieved one of his, and pulled on her. He stood from the bed, and stripped down to his boxers.

Chris climbed in bed beside her, pulling the covers over both of them. He wrapped his arms around Peyton and pulled her against his chest. He kissed her hair, as she rolled over and snuggled into his side.

"You're the best Chris, truly." She whispered, as he kissed her hair.

"Only for you my dear." He whispered in return. "I'm always here." He added softly into her already asleep state.

The months clicked by, till spring. Peyton and Chris continued to stay with Alex and Tristan, and go to school. She spent much time with both Elie and Andrew. She had made a few weekend trips home to visit with her friends, and each time in some way the tried to convince her to stay. Somehow she found that she could not. Many a time she thought about it, and part of her wanted to, but the greater part of her needed to return to Elie, to Andrew. To Chris. Her friend and father both claimed to understand, but sometimes she doubted that they did understand. Her father, yes he understood that she had been drifting, and what she was doing now was getting her back on track. And though her friends may not have fully understood her need, they supported her none the less. They needed her to be okay again, and she was starting to be just that.

"Hey Chris!" Peyton yelled as she entered the house. It was only she and Chris there right now. Alex and Tristan were up state visiting his brother.

"Hey beautiful! What's up?" Chris asked with a grin, turning as she entered the kitchen. His grin quickly fell away when he saw her tear stricken face, and her disheveled appearance. "Hey, what is it?" He took quick steps across the kitchen, to which she fell into his arms.

"She..she lied to me!" She gasped out. "She lied. Her cancer isn't gone! It's still very much there! I over heard a conversation she was having with Andrew. I don't know why she felt she could tell him and not me. I'm her daughter, and I asked her. I asked her if it was all gone. And she told me that it was. She lied, cause she, isn't in remission at all. She never was!" She buried her face in his chest and shook with sobs. Chris sank to the floor, holding her close to him. He rocked softly, murmuring gently to her.

"It'll, be all right baby. I've got you, I'm here, just hold tight."

Peyton awoke, wrapped in covers, curled up in Chris' bed. She sat up slightly and looked at the bed side clock. '3 a.m.' She had no clue as to when she had fell asleep. Only that it had been in Chris' arms as she soothed her.

"Come 'ere baby. He soothed as he tightened his arm around her, and pulling her the short distance across the bed, to where she was pressed full flush against him.

"How did you know I was a wake?"

"I felt you moving."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right babe. It's always all right. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

"Just hold me. Right now. Just be here, and hold me."

The following morning. Saturday. Peyton arrived at Elie's, only to see the paramedics wheeling her out. "Oh, my gosh!" Peyton ran quickly to her side, "What happened?"

"Miss. We're going to have to ask you to step back." One answered.

"She's my mother. Please." Peyton quickly found that she was crying, and one of the paramedics nodded to her, and ushered her into the ambulance.

She happened to just glance up in time to see a very distressed looking Andrew stepping out of the house.

"And he is?" Asked the paramedic next to Peyton, nodding in Andrew's direction.

"Andrew Reichmann, my father."

Chris ran, literally ran into the hospital. After hastily getting directions on where he needed to go from a nurse, then hurried up the stair, deciding the elevator took too long. By the time he reached the right corridor, he was panting trying to catch his breath. He saw Peyton at the other end, slouched in chair crying into her hands.

"Peyton!" He yelled, once again picking up his run, rushing tor wards her.

She stood just as he reached her, and grasped her up into his arms. "How did? ..."

"Andrew called me, told me everything." He heaved hugging her tighter, while still trying to catch his breath. "I'm here now, don't worry. I've got you."

"This is it, Chris. She's, she's..." Peyton gasped and buried her face in the crock of his neck, crying. She was unable to finish her sentence. Chris didn't need her to. He gently stroked her hair, and back, gripping her tighter.

"Miss. Sawyer?" Asked the doctor approaching Peyton, Chris and Andrew. Who was seated in chairs in the hallway, they were asked to wait in. Peyton sat on Chris' lap, clinging tightly to him. She stood quickly when the doctor, spoke. Chris and Andrew were standing just as quickly on either side of her.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer." She answered nervously, holding tight to Chris' hand.

"You are Elie's only child. Is that correct?"

"As far as I know."

"Just need to affirm that. Now then, we have news about your mother. I'm afraid when she decided to forgo her treatments, then there was nothing to stop her cancer from getting worse. I'm sorry to inform you, but her cancer has greatly elevated."

"I'm sorry, but what does all that mean?" Peyton interrupted.


	8. She has her friends now

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

A/n: this has been my plan all along. Sad though it may be.

Chris stood outside the chapel in the bottom of the hospital. Peyton was inside sitting near the front, both crying and praying. Chris glanced back through the glass on the door, then stepped outside, and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing the first number, he found.

"Hello?" Greeted the soft gentle voice of Hayley Scott.

"Hayley. It's Chris."

"Chris?" Hayley asked in shock, looking quickly at her husband who sat next to her, Lucas and Brook, we're seated across from them.

"What the heck does he want?" Lucas asked, scowling. He still had yet to forgive Chris for sleeping with Brook, and did not trust, or like him being so far away with Peyton. He reached across the table and took the phone from Hayley before Chris had the time to answer her.

"What the heck do you want Keller?" He more or less growled into the phone.

"Lucas? Look I didn't call to start anything. And the only reason I called Hayley was cause, hers is the first number I came to. I called to tell you about Peyton. Look I really think if it's possible that the four of you need to come here. Elie's dying Luke. And Peyton's taking it pretty hard. I'm here for her. But I think she would be better, if she had you four, her friends here with her."

"Yes, of course. Thanks man, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"What?" Asked Nathan, as Lucas reach Hayley's phone back to her.

"Peyton needs us. Elie's dying." With a nod, they all went to make arrangements to leave.

Brook Davis, Lucas Scott, and Nathan and Hayley Scott entered the hospital around six that evening, having just arrived via the bus. They headed slowly to the floor Chris had told them. Had they not first seen Chris, they would have first walked right by the fragile weeping blonde girl, who looked so far from being Peyton. Chris was leaned against a wall out to the left of a door. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Peyton, was laid against him, crying into his chest.

"Peyton!" Brook and Hayley called, as the four approached.

Peyton looked up in shock, then extracted herself from Chris and ran into Brook and Hayley's waiting arms. They both wrapped her tightly, holding her close.

"It's all right honey. We're here now." Brook murmured.

"She's dying. Elie, my mom is dying. And they said I'm her only kin listed, so there for I have to make the finale decision on what to do. They can keep her on life support for a short time longer, or I can have her took off, and let to dye. What am I going to do?"

"It's all right Peyton. It will be all right." Hayley whispered into her friends hair, while both Nathan and Lucas shockingly shook Chris' hand, then moved into embrace the three girls, all of which were crying now.

Chris stepped back, and walked down one of the corridors leaving Peyton in the comfort of her friends. He found Alex and Tristan, walking tor wards him. He felt his own tears sliding down his face. He was crying for Peyton, for Elie, and for the pain he felt in knowing how Peyton felt. For not being there when his aunt dyed. He quickly found himself wrapped in his sister's embrace. Alex hugged him tightly, and felt his sobs rake his body.

"It's all right sweetie. Calm down. Peyton's going to need you calm and collected. All right. Just cry it out now, and then we'll go back to Peyton."

"Peyton's with her friends. They came down to help her through this. She doesn't need me anymore." Chris was nearly five inches taller then his twin, so he had to slouch down to bury his face in between her neck and shoulder.

Peyton and the girls had finally calmed down, and were seated in a chair along the wall. Peyton sat in the middle, and Brook was in Lucas's lap, and Hayley sat in Nathan's so that they we're all huddled together.

"Where did Chris go?" Peyton asked suddenly looking around.

"Um, I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since we got here." Hayley answered. "I'm sure his around."

"He wouldn't have left, do ya think?" Peyton asked, seemingly scared looking around.

"No, babe I didn't leave." The group looked up quickly in the direction of Chris' voice. They found him walking down the hall tor wards them. With a tall blonde man and his left, and a slightly shorter brunet woman on his right. She had her arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

Peyton sprang into Chris' arms. Allowing herself to be wrapped tight against him. She pulled back from Chris only to be wrapped in Alex's arms. "How did you do it? How did you handle losing your aunt? She raised you. I only just meet Elie, and knowing I'm losing her now, is so hard. How did you do it?"

"I had Tristan, and my memories. See it was probably easier for me, since I had been with her for so long, I knew I had great memories with her. It still hurt, so much to lose her. But, I'd had her for so long. While you only just met Elie, you still have memories of her, not like mine our Chris' of our aunt, but there still there. It has to hurt more for you Peyton, only having such a short time. You'll be fine, strong. Look how many people you have surrounding you, supporting you. It'll be fine. You'll be fine."

Nodding Peyton fell back into her seat. "It hurts." She whispered softly to them.

"And it'll hurt a lot worse. Then get better." Alex reassured.

"Peyton." The group quickly looked up to find Andrew just exiting Elie's room.

"How is she?" Peyton asked dis-heartedly, standing to meet him.

"Not well. The doctors say you have to make a decision on what's to be done."

Peyton gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth and ran into the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind her.

When she was done throwing up, she moved to the sink to rinse her mouth. Once that was done the best she could, she moved to leaning against the wall. She pulled out her cell phone and hit her number one speed dial. (A/n: I know you're not suppose to use cells in a hospital, but I'm making the exception this once.)

As expected she only reach Tom Sawyer's voice mail. (A/n: couldn't find anything with his real name.)

"Hey daddy, it's me. I..I know I yelled at you. And I'm sorry for just taking off like that, but. I she's dying. Elie is dying. And now their telling me I have to make the finale decision on what well happen to her. Please, daddy can you come down here. I've got Brook, and the others, but I need you. Please." She clicked her phone off and slide down the wall, to the floor, crying.

"Yeah, know I don't think we've been able to introduce ourselves." Tristan said as they all stood staring at the bathroom door, Peyton was locked behind. All except Chris, who had disappeared as soon as the door locked.

"No, I guess not. I'm Lucas Scott. My girl friend Brook Davis." Lucas said shacking Tristan's hand.

"I'm Nathan Scott, and my wife Hayley."

"I'm Alex, Chris' sister."

"And don't tell me you're Chris' brother." Lucas said looking at the guy in front of them.

"Brother-in-law. So, you're the promising young singer, Chris got into a lot of trouble over." Alex said, looking at Hayley.

"Um, yeah I guess."

"So, where did your brother go?" Brook asked.

"Goodness knows with Chris. Our twin e.s.p. only works at certain times. Like if one's hurt or what not, but we can just mentally track each other."

"You're twins?" The four asked looking at the girl in front of them.

"Yep. 18 years now. Oh, there my little brother is now."

"We've you been?" Brook asked, as they all watched Chris walk down the hall. Right past them, to knock softly on the door standing between them and Peyton.

"Hey, Peyton, baby! Come on up the door. I went down to the drug store around the corner, and got you a tooth brush, and tooth paste. It's Crest cinnamon rush. Just like you, like."

Peyton's four friends stared with shock at how caring Chris seemed to be for their friend. Even more when the door, opened just enough, for Peyton to reach out and jerk Chris into the bathroom with her. Then heard the lock click back into place.

"They've been together, for a few months now." Alex said looking at the shocked looks on the four's faces. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

Chris sat against the wall, and watched Peyton brush her teeth. "Want me to come do it for you, babe?" He offered trying to lift her sprites if not but a little.

"That's okay." When she finished, she moved to sit in front of Chris leaning back onto his chest.

"I brought you something to." He said wrapping one arm around her, and reach into the bag beside him. "Coke, Tylenol, bag of these mine chocolate chip cookie things, and these chocolate peanut butter cookie things. They looked good, and they're chocolate, which never hurts. Both my mom and my aunt always said, a little chocolate well, fix everything. And okay when we were kids I guess that theory worked for me and Alex, but now, it seems like it won't so much. So, how about we say chocolate will help calm ya, and bring things into perspective. Cookie?"

"What no milk?" She joked half heartedly.

"Well, no. but, if you'd like I can go get us some."

"No, it's okay. This is great, thanks. But, I don't feel much like eating anything right now."

"On no, you haven't eaten in a few hours. Several hours to be exact. So, you to have to eat something."

"But, what if I throw it up too?"

"Then, you can brush your teeth again, and then eat something else. Now come on. Besides these are cookies nothing heavy, just enough to keep your sugar up."

"All right, all right. You win. I'll eat."

They sat on the floor for a while longer, Peyton slowly eating her cookies, after taking some Tylenol. "What am I going to do? I mean I don't know anything about this kind of thing. I know she's dying, and I know she's in pain, but what am I suppose to do? Tell, them to pull the plug and let her dye? Or tell them to wait, and make her suffer."

"You have to do what you feel is right baby. I know saying something like that doesn't help, but I promise I'm here for you, and I'll do whatever it takes to help you, and make you feel better."

"I wish I could wait for my dad to get here. But who knows when that'll be, so I guess I'm just going to have to make the decision."

"Maybe, you should go in and see her. If haven't been in yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't been able to bring myself to go in."

"Then, maybe it's time you did." Chris pushed himself, into a standing position taking Peyton up with him. He quickly gathered their stuff, unlocked the door and took her hand, leading her out of the bathroom.

Peyton walked slowly to Elie's bedside. She looked so weak and fragile. She stopped a few feet away from the bed and just stood watching her lay there.

Elie slowly opened her eyes, and seeing Peyton standing there, as slowly raised her hand and motioned for Peyton to come sit by her.

Peyton gently slipped into the seat next to her, and picked up her hand. "Hi, you know, I was standing the bathroom, and I realized just how much I truly look like you. You told me a few months ago, that my mom brought me back to you, so you could hold me after I was born. I'm glad you had that memoire for these past 17 years. And I'm glad you came to Tree Hill to find me. I'm glad I'm going to have the memories of these past few months, to last me for the rest of my life. Good memories not just the ones of me yelling at you, telling you to get out. I'm glad, I got to meet you for a second time. Mom. I just wish it didn't have to end, and so soon." Peyton brought Elie's hand up and kissed, then placed it against her check, so that she could feel her tears. "I really have come to love you. And it hurt to be losing my mom again. But, I want you to know that you did do good by me. You was, are a good mom. I don't want to let you go. Ever. You're always going to be in my heart. But, I need to know if you're in pain. And if you want them to turn the machines off, so you can..." Peyton couldn't finish her sentence, only choked up on my sobs. She leaned forward and placed her face against the sheets on Elie's stomach. Elie gently placed her hand on top of Peyton's head.

"Miss. Sawyer?" A doctor asked coming into the room. "I'm sorry, I know it's hard but we need you to make a decision."

Peyton raised, and looked into Elie's eyes. She could she the pain there. As well, as the love. At that moment Peyton knew, that Elie wanted to be let go. To have the pain let go. To leave, but always be loved, and in Peyton's heart. Where she always would be, right next to the mother who raised her. At that moment Peyton knew what she need to do.

a/n: okay I know hospitals are skanky, even more so there bathroom floors, but heck this is perfect tv/fiction land, so let's pretend that the hospital floors are nice and clean, and not crawling with who knows what germs!


	9. Hear You and Me

Disclaimer: I don't own 'one tree hill'! Or the rights to 'Hear You and Me.'

a/n: Hear You and Me is a Jimmy Eat World song. I think it's really pretty, and it's the first one that came to mind as I was writing this. I hope you all agree, if not sorry, let me know if u have a better idea for a song.

Peyton had talked to the social worker, and signed the papers for the doctors, now she sat on Elie's bedside, holding her hand, as the doctors turned the machines off. She watched as Elie slowly slipped away, with a gentle smile present on her lips.

"Say, 'Hi' to my mom for me, Mom." She whispered, as she kissed Elie's her, just as she heard the long beep coming from the only machine left on.

"Time of death, 5 p.m.." She heard one of the doctors say from behind her, as she whispered her finale good-bye to the mother she barely knew.

She stood slowly, and left the room, not wishing to see them tug the covers over Elie. The minute she exited the room, as fell into Chris arms, literally fell into his arms. He quickly wrapped one arm behind her back, and one beneath her knees picking her up and pulling her tightly to his chest.

"She's gone. I just lost mom number two."

"You're exhausted. Come on we should get you home and into bed." Chris whispered into her hair.

"Tell, you what. Why don't you go ahead and take Peyton home? Me and Tristan will take these four over to Chip's get something to eat. And then head home. You four will be staying with us of course."

"Actually, I want to go to Chip's. Chris says I'm supposed to eat." Peyton said, into Chris chest.

"Um, thanks but, we'd hate to impose." Hayley said to Alex.

"It's not imposing at all." Tristan said, as they headed to the elevators. Peyton still caught high in Chris' arms.

Peyton sat in the front of the church next to her father. The seat next to her was Chris, followed by, Nathan, Hayley, Brook, and Lucas. Alex, and Tristan sat in the back, and Andrew Reichmann sat on the other side of the church.

She watched as Chris and Hayley stood in the front and sang 'Hear You and Me'. Par Peyton's request.

'_There is no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

_What would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have the chance._

_My angels lead you in._

_Here you and me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_Mat angels lead you in._

_What would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have the chance._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you and me my friends_.

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_God wouldn't let it live._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you and me my friends_.

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you and me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

As the song ended, Peyton felt the tears slip down her check, yet brushed them aside and made her way to the platform. Where she planed to speak. She stood solemnly between two blown up pictures of Elie. The one on her left, was a picture of a young happy Elie, captured everything about her. The one on the right was of a picture Peyton had found as her and her friends had been packing up Elie's things, to be sent to Peyton's house in Tree Hill. In the picture Elie sat in a hospital bed, cradling a little bundle of pink, with soft blond curls peeking up from the top. Clearly Peyton.

"For those fo you who do not know. I'm Peyton Sawyer. Elie's daughter. Only thing is I just met Elie at the beginning of this past summer. I didn't even know I was adopted. And I didn't take findin out very kindly. I was pretty mean, to Elie, my dad the man who raised me. And well everyone. And I'm glad to say I did come to my senses, and came down here to find Elie. In the posses I learned a great deal. About whom my mother was, who my bio father is. I learned you can find friends, or the person you love in the least likely person." She offered Chris a soft smile, before she continued. "Even more, I learned who I am. I decided that other then my friends singing a song that reminds me of Elie, then I'd be the only one specking. That's how she would want it. All I can truly say about her was that in the short outspent of time I knew her, was some of the best times I've had recently. I lost myself for a while. Really lost myself. And coming down her, I believe I've found myself again. All thanks to her, and my well, the guy that's stood with me through this all." Again she offered Chris a smile.

"Elie, was like a musical genius. Thanks to her, I know where I want my life to go. I know what I want to do with my life. Before I came here, I was only drifting, much to the dismay of my dad and friends, who have tired every way in the world to get me on course. And now I can gladly say I am. Thanks to my mother. I know for sure that one day I want to have kids. And when I do I'll teach them everything I learn from both my mothers. But most importantly I'll show them the love that I've had the astounded luck of experiencing twice." Peyton smiled softly as she walked back to her seat.

How charming it was that the rain was beating heavily as they were lowering Elie's coffin. Everyone stood huddled together under umbrellas trying to keep dry, no such luck, being how the wind was blowing quite strong. Peyton however, stood close to the huge opening in the ground with no umbrella. Didn't want one, regardless if it would make her sick. Chris stood with her, slightly beside her to her side, with his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders, offering her all his warmth and strength.

She moved close enough to the opening to throw in the single red rose, as well as the 'Led Zeppelin' t-shirt. Then watch brokenly as they began to cover the grave.

a/n: I know this chapter is short, but I'm kinda saving up everything else for the next chapter. I'm almost finished, I promise, the happy ending is coming hopefully soon.


	10. How did you know?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill in any form or fashion

The following morning Chris awoke, and reached for the girl laying next to him. Only to find the sheets had gone cold, the spot was empty. With a groan he opened his eyes only to find a sheet of paper, laying where Peyton was meant to be.

'_Chris, _

_I'm sorry. But I had to go. My dad is driving us back to Tree Hill. I insisted we leave early. I'm sorry I didn't wake to say bye. Or that I didn't tell you I was going. I couldn't stay here. My place is truly in Tree Hill. And after spending time with you and Alex and Tristan, I've realized_ _that this is where you're meant to be right now. You had to have known that this day would come. Honestly, who would have thought we'd last forever. You and Me. We were pretending it would last. I had to go back home. I had to call this thing to an end. Losing Elie hurt, and it made me realize some things about my life. Thank you for all your help, for helping me get through this, and for being there for me. For giving me some thing I didn't think I could find again after Jake. Thank you for making me once more feel alive. Please forgive me for living like this. I'm truly sorry. Thank you for everything._

_My heart,_

_Peyton'_

With a look mixed of frustration and confusion, he threw back the covers, and hurried to the kitchen, in only his boxers. He found Alex and Tristan sitting at the table, with their coffee.

They both looked up quickly when he entered.

"Yes, sweets. She really left. They all did. Around six this morning. I'm sorry we didn't wake you, but she asked us not to." Alex said, knowing what her brother was thinking.

"Yeah, but I'm your brother Alex. Shouldn't your loyalty lay with me not her!"

"Christopher James, don't raise your voice at me! Little brother. I knew you wouldbe upset about her leaving, but she asked me to promise to not wake you. At least till she had left here. She had a determined air about her. There wasn't going to be any talking her out of this. I figured waking you and letting you two have it out wouldn't be a good idea. I'm sorry, but she was set on leaving, and she did."

"You could have at least woken me." He huffed flopping in the nearest chair, and took Alex's coffee.

Peyton sat in the back of her car. Her dad was driving. She had started out in the middle of the front seat next to Brook. Who had fallen asleep deciding to use Peyton as her pillow. So at the last rest stop, Peyton had climbed over Brook, excepting Nathan's hand to help her out without bodily harming Brook. She had pleaded with Lucas, when they got back to the car. Insisting that Brook was _his_ girlfriend, so he should be her pillow. Lucas grinned as he watched Peyton trying to convince him to let her set in the back with Nathan and Hayley. Nathan who was amused by Lucas slight teasing of Peyton, insisting that Brook was _her_ best friend so she should be the pillow, wrapped his arm tighter around his wife. Hayley grinned up at Nathan, then turned back to Lucas and Peyton, seeing Mr. Sawyer approaching over Lucas' shoulder.

"Lucas, shut up! Peyton get back here with us." Hayley said with a slight laugh, as Lucas mock pouted, and Peyton grinned with triumph.

Lucas, lifted Brook slightly slid her to the middle, settled in beside her, and placed her head on his chest. Peyton climbed over the side of the car, and settled in beside Hayley. Hayley offered her a reassuring smile, and Peyton offered a weak one in return. Hayley lovingly reached over and took Peyton's hand, and laced her fingers with her best friend's. Nathan however, lifted his hand from Hayley's shoulder and ruffled Peyton's hair.

So, here they all sat, Brook finally awake. They had stopped playing the radio game, deciding it too boring. Nathan feeling mean, moved his arm from around Hayley, leaned forward and flicked Lucas in the back of the head. Then quickly moved in to kiss Hayley's neck as if to say, that's what he had been doing all along. In which implying that Peyton had flicked him. It wasn't believed. Lucas deciding to be as childish as his brother, turned and stuck out his tongue. Then twisted Brook and himself, so that he was slightly facing the back, he could at least see everything Nathan was doing. Hayley, in turn he couldn't see, so she in favor of her husband, reach up and flicked the back of Lucas' head. Then quickly returned to french braiding Peyton's hair.

Peyton lay awake in bed, early on the morning of her first day back to Tree Hill High. She rolled onto her right side, and placed her hand on the empty sheets next to her. She had gotten use to having Chris laying on the left side of the bed. She found herself longing for his body warmth under the covers. His gentle hold on her during the night. The way he touched her. The way he pulled her tighter to him when he woke, and then he would kiss her neck. Oh that's one of the things she missed the most, his lips. The way the kissed her, the way he talked to her. On man, how she just missed him in general.

Chris truly found that he no longer liked sleeping. Well, at least not in his bed. That's where he slept with her, where he had her. The last place she had been his. He couldn't sleep in the guest room, cause that was her actual appointed room, for her stay there. So, that room as well reminded him of her, cause she had actually laid on that bed a few times. So, since she left, he had found himself sleeping on the couch. He was cold there, yet he was cold any and everywhere. Nothing felt right, and nothing was right. Not without her. He needed her. She made him want to be better. She made him need to be better, so he would feel like he deserved her. Though he guessed in fact he didn't, since she had left him. He needed her and she was gone, he felt so empty, and lost. He missed her, all of her, everything about her. Oh, what he'd give only for the chance to hold her again. If only once more. If only he could at least tell her how much he had fallen in love with her. It was no longer a possibility. He had lost her.

Peyton sat at one of the tables outside of school. Brook and Lucas was on her right, acting all ushy-gushy in love. And Nathan and Hayley were on her left. Nathan teasing her about how he had missed her morning hair, while they were apart. They were officially back together, and Hayley had moved into the Scott's house with him. At Nathan's teasing Hayley blushed, and playfully shoved him, in which he caught her wrist and pulled her against him, placing a quick kiss on her lips. All her friends were happy, and so much in love with there other. It made her feel a little sad, and strangely remorse.

"How did you know?" She asked suddenly, drawling all eyes to her.

"How did who know what?" Nathan asked with a puzzled look that matched the others.

"How did you know Hayley was the one, how did you know Nathan was the one, and that it was right for you two to get married. How did you figure out the Brook was the one for you, your only one. And what made you change your mind, and realize that Lucas was the guy for you?"

"Hayley made me better. Made me want to be better. Come on you knew me before Hayley, can you honestly say I'm not a better person now, because of her? She gave me a friendship with my brother. She gave me a feeling of pride, just by the fact that she let me any where near her really. She's my girl always and forever. Marriage well that just popped into my head, one day and I couldn't get rid of the idea of getting to wake up next to her every morning, and laying down next to her every night. Or the fact I could kiss her in front of other guys, and tell by the look on their faces how much they wanted to be able to do that, but could never touch her."

"Nathan's my muse. That's how I know. Music was a closeted secret fantasy of mine. And being with Nathan, made me pull it out into the open, and let other people see who I was, through my music. He made me be strong and open. Marriage just seemed like the right thing. It was a burning inside of me, telling me to spend the rest of my life with him. Yeah we had a big rocky spot that I'm not proud of the fact I let it get there. But we're okay now, and I know that we always well be. Besides he brought me into a friendship with you and Brook."

"I woke up every morning and all, I could think about was Brook. From the moment I woke to the minute I went to sleep, all I thought about was Brook, and how much I needed her, and loved her. Okay, so I don't have as much to say as Nathan, or Hayley. But mine is just as good and heart felt, as every thing they said. Brook made me, well different. But in a well, bad way, then better way. I just know with every fiber of my being that I need to be with her."

"I love Lucas. He's the Dawson to my Joey. (A/n: sorry I couldn't stop myself from the dawson's creek reference.) Or, would he be the Pacey to my Joey, since she ended up with him in the end. I don't know, but I love him, and it's just so right for me to be with him. And he is everything I need, and have to have to live. What is this all about Peyton?"

"You, guys all love me right? I mean, you all want me to be happy no matter what."

"Yes, of course. Where is this all coming from?" Lucas asked. Nathan, Brook and Lucas were all confused. Hayley however, had a quite good idea what she was talking about.

"Ya, know Lucas didn't like me being with Nathan at first. Cause, well let's all face it, he was a really big jerk. One of the biggest to be exact. Sorry, baby. But look how much he changed in such a short time, and just so he could be with me. He's a good guy now, and deep down he always was, even when he was being a jerk, he just needed someone to help him be the good guy he really was. And now Lucas approves of our relationship. I think. But, it's okay cause we're together, and we're meant to be."

"Yes, I approve of your relationship. How could I not, when I see how happy he makes you. How happy you make each other. But what does that have to do with what Peyton's getting at."

"It has to do with Chris. Am I right?" Hayley asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah, it has to do with Chris."

"What about him?" Lucas asked.

"She wants to be with him. And wants to know that we approve of it." Hayley informed them.

"I thought you broke up with him before we left." Nathan said looking at Peyton.

"I did, it's just..."

"Peyton, Chris is a good guy. I mean look at everything he's done for you since you went down there to find Elie. You've been living with him, and found comfort with him. I mean, come on the guy did leave the hospital, to go get you tooth paste, a tooth brush, something to drink, and eat. While you were locked in the bathroom. He called us cause he was worried about _you. _Remember how you freaked, cause you was worried that he might have left the hospital. Come on Peyton, the guy carried you out of the hospital our last day there. He really cares about you. You can see it in the way he looks at you. And you care about him too." Hayley said reassuringly.

"Yes, but would you guys approve if I was with him? I mean, Nate, you haven't liked him since the beginning. Heck I wasn't fond of him at first either. I thought he was a bit of a jerk. And Lucas, after that whole thing, yeah you and Brook _really_ haven't liked him. And well, Hayley. I'm not sure how you feel about him, but I know it's near disgusted. How can I ever ask you guys to agree with my being with him?"

"Peyton, we'll all get over how much we distaste him, and all that is him. Everyone changes. Look how much Nathan changed, and Brook changed. Come on look at us. Two years ago, none of us were friends. In fact we were the furthest thing from friends, save for me and Hayley, and then you three were friends. But now, now we're like inseparable. What little time we just spent with Chris, well I saw a change in him. I think we all did. I saw how much he cares about you. And how much you care for him."

"Yea, Peyton. I haven't seen you that way with a guy since Jake left. Only I think you might have been happier with Chris then with Jake. No, no hear me out first. With Jake, I know you loved him, and he loved you. It's just that, with Jake you were mostly going through the whole thing with Jenny, and Nikki. Which was hard, but with Chris, you were going through your thing, not the guy's thing, and Chris was there for you every step of the way. Good and bad. I know how much you miss Jake, and loved him. But, honey look at you and Chris. He is the least likely person we expected you to fall for, but you did. And you're happy, so happy. Come on Peyton, you love Chris, he makes you different better, just like you made him better."

"If he is truly the one you want, then he is the one you're meant to be with. And you should be with him. We'll stand behind you. Every step of the way. Just know if he in anyway hurts you, at all then me and Luke, will thoroughly pound him."

"Man, guys. Thanks. But it doesn't matter anyway. I mean after the way I left it."

'How did you leave it? I mean did you guys, have a big nasty fight, about it? You never did tell us. I just know I didn't see him at all the morning before he left." Brook said.

"Well, that's the thing. I didn't exactly tell him. I kinda wrote him a note, and left it on his pillow next to him. That's why you guys didn't see him, cause he was still a sleep. I broke up with my boyfriend, in a letter before I come back to Tree Hill."

"Peyton!" Brook exclaimed shoving her friend.

"Yeah, and there is no way Nathan would forgive me, for leaving him to go on the tour." Hayley mocked, then leaned back against Nathan. "No, wait I think maybe he did forgive me"

With a smile, Nathan kissed the side of Hayley's neck, and grinned up at his friends.

At that moment Peyton had what felt like at that moment was going to be the greatest epiphany of her life. With, a sudden smile, Peyton jumped from her seat, grabbed her things and ran out to her car. Finally realizing what it was she had to do. What needs to be done to keep her life on track, and to stay happy. She had to love and be loved, and not just by her father, or her four best friends she had just left sitting at the lunch table.


	11. Accidentally in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own 'One Tree Hill', or the rights to 'Accidently in Love.

A/n: this chapter is for all else purposes a song fic chapter. Couldn't help myself.

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time _

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Peyton had hurriedly packed a bag, and this time instead of the bus, she took her car. Figuring it would be faster. She had been driving a few hours now, and still felt like she was hours away, when in real she was only a few towns over.

She pulled to a stop in Alex's drive way, and hurried from her car. After a few minutes of her knocks going unanswered, Peyton figured they weren't home. So, after quickly locking up her car, she hurried to the only other place she could think of.

When she entered the building in the center of town, she was met by the usual hustle, of the evening crowds, milling through Chip's. She smiled politely at Chip and his wife behind the counter, and offered them a quick wave, as she hurried to the back.

She only found Alex and Tristan. That would at least help. They had to know where Chris was. Had to.

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Make me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

"Peyton! What are you doing back?" Alex asked quickly looking at the girl in front of her and her husband.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Tristan, watching Peyton move to sit next to Alex.

"Is he here?" Peyton asked, then sighed as when she saw them shack their heads. "How mad at me, is he?"

"Not mad, just hurt. He was pretty upset when he woke up. But time heals all wounds."

Peyton sighed. She was starting to ask where he was, when something on the table caught her eye. There under where Chris' name was carved, was her named carved into the hard wood.

"He did that the day you left." Tristan said, after following where Peyton's eyes lay.

"Where is he?"

"He went to take flowers to our Aunt's grave. Some thing about meeting his demons, apologizing for all it is he did. Not that he has anything to say apologize for. But he feels he does. And he won't feel better, till he does this."

"Thank you, thank you!" Peyton jumped up, and headed for the front.

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

With a smile Tristan pulled out his pocket knife, and began to carve on the table. "I told you she'd come back!" He laughed at his wife's words, as he leaned back to show where he carved a plus between Chris, and Peyton's names. Just like between his and Alex's.

"Honey, there not back together yet. Don't you think you're being a little to presumption-est carving that plus there, before they've even talked? We didn't add our's till after we were married."

"Yes, but sweets we both know how your brother is. Come on, they love each other greatly. You know they belong together, just as much as I do."

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

Peyton hurried to the cemetery. She hurried up the path into it the center. She had no idea which direction in which to go to find Chris, but she was sure she'd search every inch of this graveyard till she found him.

When she reached the top of the little hill, she saw a tall man in the dissents. And there was no mistaking those, blond spikes. She watched him pull the long black trench coat tighter around himself, to ward off the cold harsh winds.

Peyton picked up her step to a full run, and sprinted across the distance that lay between her, and her future.

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't do mean to do it_

_but there's no escaping your love_

The closer she got to him, the more she could see the slights shack of his shoulders.

"Chris!"

At the sound of his name, he swung around quickly. Chris was shocked to say the least, as he watched Peyton sprint tor wards him. He half-expected her to come the full distance and throw herself into his arms. He found he was disappointed when she stopped just out of arms reach.

"Peyton. What are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you some thing. Some thing important."

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

"It's all right. I know you took my denim jacket with you. Heck you're wearing it right now."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah, sorry. You did say that it looked better on me anyway."

"You're right. I did. And I wasn't lying. Though every thing looks better on you. So, what are you doing here Peyton?"

"I left something here, and I had to come back for it."

"What's that? I haven't seen anything of yours."

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

"Looked on a mirror lately?"

"What?"

"I left my heart here, Chris. I left my happiness here with. With you. I'm sorry I left like I did. I'm so sorry. I never should have. I just, shoot I don't know. Maybe it was cause I was hurting from losing Elie. Fear that my friends wouldn't approve of my relationship with you. They've been my family for so long, and I didn't want to hurt them, or make them mad cause I was with you. Those are all pretty good choices to go with, but I'm pretty sure those aren't the answers."

"Then, what is the answer cause you're not much making sense."

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once _

_Upon a time in love_

"I left, cause I was scared. The last time I felt this strongly about someone, was with Jake. And well, he left me. I know it was for the sake of his daughter Jenny. But it still hurt. And I knew I had to go back to Tree Hill..."

"And had you asked I would have gone with you!" He interrupted, hotly.

"I know! But I couldn't ask you to! You are so happy here with your sister and brother-in-law. I know you were happy here. And I couldn't ask you to go with me. I knew I couldn't ask you to just up and leave, especially not for me. Not to mention the fact I was scared of getting hurt again! Come on, can you honestly say that you didn't see how low I sank, before you left for tour with Hayley. I mean I got into drugs, and I nearly hit rock bottom, that was the first time Jake left me. Then, he came back, like my saving grace. It hurt so much when he left me again. It took all of me not to hit bottom again after that."

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

"Then came Elie. Oh, man that liked to killed me. And coming downhere. Yeah I was waiting on someone to be my hero. Someone to keep me from hitting bottom and getting hurt. And I found that someone. And this time it wasn't Jake. It was you. You saved me from pain, and going through all this alone. You are my lives saving grace! As much as I'll undoubtably always love Jake. It well never be able to compare to how I feel for you!"

"You love Jake, and yet that doesn't compare to how you feel about me. Right, and how is it you feel about me, Peyton? Cause waking up to cold sheets and a note, really isn't leaving much hope for me here."

"I... I love you Chris! With every fiber of my being I love you!" Peyton yelled into the setting sun.

_Accidentally_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

_Accidentally_

_Accidentally_

_Accidentally_

"You leave me asleep in my bed, with not but a note telling me you're sorry but it's over. You stay gone for about four days, then show up out of no where, declaring that you're in love with me?"

"In a nut shell."

"And what did you expect me to say, Peyton? Great you with open arms, welcome you back into my life. And gladly go back to our happy little boyfriend girlfriend life style. We developed over the past several months?"

"Well, I was hoping, yes. I'm sorry, for what I did Chris. I really am. I get it if you can't for give me. I really do. But I knew I'd never forgive myself unless I tried. Just know I'll always love you. Always no matter what." With a sad smile, Peyton turned to leave.

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

Before Peyton got very far, she felt Chris' fingers wrap tightly around her wrist, and spin her around, and into his chest. He quickly crushed his lips into hers, savoring in all that he had been missing over the past few days. He had a smile that lite up his eyes when he moved his lips from hers.

"Man, Peyton. You should have known that I would greet you back! Yeah I was hurt when you left, but I still wanted to wake up next to you every morning. Wrap my arms around you any time I wanted. We all have our moments of fear. But it's you and me babe. You're _my_ girl. And I plan on keeping it that way. Babe I was upset, when you didn't throw yourself into my arms, when you first came here to find me. But you're in them now, and this is where you belong, and where you're going to stay. I love you Peyton Sawyer. And I never want to lose you."

Peyton smiled happily as she stared up into his eyes. "I love you too, Chris Keller." This time it was Peyton who crushed their lips together. In a searing blissful kiss. The kiss of two lovers, who had found their way back into one another's arms.

_Love...I'm in love._


	12. Amazed

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Or the rights to the song 'Amazed.'

8 Years later, Peyton was working for a recording agency. After her work on the cd to raise money for cancer research, she got into collage on a 'Business scholarship'. Now she managed, a few bands, and handed most all of the big events. Some of her favorite artists she managed were Hayley Scott, and of course Chris Keller.

She stood in her kitchen doing up the last of the dishes from the cookout they'd had in the back yard earlier. Everyone was there, Peyton's dad and his new wife. Karen and Keith Scott, Deb Scott, Hayley and Nathan Scott, their two kids Junior and Clara. Lucas and Brook Scott along with Katlyn, Josh, and Carter. And Alex, Tristan and Tristate Alexander and Tristan the 3rd. Peyton's family.

She was softly humming to herself, when she felt strong arms encircle her trim waist. And lips press against her neck.

Then the deep husky voice, start singing in her ear, the song she had been humming. "_Every time_ _our eyes meet, this feelin' inside me, is almost more then I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel just how much you love me. And it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams." _Peyton dried her hands and turned in Chris' arms. With a smile, she placed a kiss on his lips. When they pulled back, he caught her hand, and began dancing with her. As he continued to sing_. "I don't how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you, it just keeps gettin' better. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by you."_

"Chris, I thought you were outside watching the kids."

"Honey. We can see them through the sliding glass door. Don't worry. Their fine, they'll be in, in a sec and ready for a bath bed and a story. Just dance with me and stop complaining. Besides the next part is my favorite." He spun her out, then back in tight against her body. "_The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss. The way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, Baby you surround me. You touch every place in my heart. You know it feels like the first time, every time. I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_." With a smile, he dipped her low. Peyton laughed, and moved to kiss him again.

Both heads quickly turned to the door way when they heard laughing. There in the door stood their kids. Elizabeth Ann, was four and the twins' Christopher Sawyer and Adriana Renee were three. "Daddy, I thought you were going to play with us!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I was playing with you. Now I'm talking to mommy."

"Well, can we go back out now?" Sawyer asked.

"No, cause it's time for your baths." Peyton answered.

"But mom!" All three exclaimed.

"Don't but mom me. Let's go, upstairs. Come on." Peyton scooped her oldest into her arms, as Chris picked up the twins, and headed upstairs.

Once the kids were all bathed, dressed and tucked into bed. After their stories, Peyton kissed each of them, and headed back downstairs.

"Peyt, babe. Leave the dishes. I'll do them in the morning." Chris said when he caught her wrist before she got to the stairs, and tugged him back to her.

"Chris.."

"No. Forget it. The dishes can wait, so let them. Come on, how about we go to our room, and draw up a nice hot bath in that big tub of ours. You've been kinda tense lately, with work and all. So, how about you let me give you a nice rub down. And then take you to bed." He grinned and kissed the corner of her mouth. "What do you say, love?" He whispered into her ear.

"Lead on, lover boy." Smiling he scooped her up in his arms and headed into their bedroom. And dropped her on the bed. She giggled as she bounced, then smiled happily up at him. "I love you Chris. So much. Thank you, for being with me, and for the life you've given me. More importantly for our beautiful kids."

Chris kneeled beside her, and looked her directly in the eye. "I love you too, Peyton. And I'm supposed to be thanking you, for those things, not the other way around. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be as happy as I am today. Before we were together it seemed all, I thought about was my music. Now I have a wife and three kids. I have my music too, but it's not nearly as important it me as you four are. Remember that always." Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You wait here, and I'll go and get the bath started."

That night Peyton lay in bed wrapped in Chris' arms. Neither of them was sleeping, just relaxing, talking about everything and nothing at all. It was moments like this that Peyton truly loved. She could remember all there was about her life over the past couple of years. The way her proposed, the ring. The way she felt each time she found out she was pregnant. And how supportive he was through the how ordeal. The way she felt the first time she held, each of her kids. The way she felt when they brought them home. The way Chris looked and smiled at her and their kids. The way he looked in the morning, and how he looked at her, no matter how bad she looked, he looked at her like she was the most beautiful person in the world. She was so glad she went back those years ago. When she realized what, it was she wanted. And what she wanted was him, and her kids, her family. And she had it. Thanks to none other then Chris Keller. She still got a giddy feeling when someone called her Mrs. Keller.

They lay listing to the storm bet down outside. And both knew it wouldn't be much longer before their kids came running into the room, and climbed into bed with them.

Peyton and Chris scooted to their sides and pulled back the covers, as the three kids bounced onto the bed between them. They snuggled beneath the covers and felt warm and safe, there with their parents. Just as always.

It was in those moments that both Peyton and Chris realized what life really was all about. The small things, doing right by their kids, loving them, and each other. They had the family they both had always unknowingly longed for. And they found it in the least like of place. Since neither of them really got along when they had first meet. In fact Peyton wouldn't be far off to say she really kinda hated her. And well, who the heck knew what Chris' deal was back then other then he was a cocky jerk, like 90 of the time. Peyton could pretty much peg the moment her feeling changed each time. The first time loathing changed o a comfort ability on the bus, and the next day when he held her as she cried over talking to Elie. It changed to friendship, when he offered to go with her to see Elie again, and to deal with everything. She thought she loved him after their first time making love. She knew for a fact she did love him when he left the hospital to get her tooth paste, and snacks.

Chris felt drawn to Peyton well, the very first time he saw her. And that night on the bus he knew there was something between them, not what just something. He fell in love with her honestly that first time she came to him that night, crying and needing to be held. He knew he wanted her for the rest of his life the morning after their first time. And now laying there on the bed with his wife and three kids between them, he knew his life was just the way he wanted it to be, the way it was meant to be. He knew both his parents and aunt would be proud of him, and the life he had made for himself, with the help of his wife.

This was life, their life. And they could ask for nothing more. How could they, as for as they were concerned they had it all.

_End._

A/n: there it's finished! Finally. Or at least that's what I think. Let me know what you think of the ending, and if there should be more. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
